iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Four
Number Four is one of the ten Loric Garde children who escaped from Lorien. His Cêpan was Henri. He longs to live as a normal person who isn't fighting for their very survival everyday. Appearance/ Personality Number Four is described as handsome, 5'11" with blond hair, dark blue eyes and a muscular build. His hair color changes every time he moves in order to avoid detection by the Mogadorians. He is 15 years old,. He has three circular scars on his right ankle, signifying the three dead Loric children, and a scar similar to the pendant all the Loric children wear, signifying the charm that protects them. John is nice and kind but is bored with always having to lay low and have no fun. He was pretty popular in his last location. He loved Sarah and cared a lot about her, but he is also confused with his feelings for Number Six as well. He wants to stay in one place. John also has a playful joking side too, as when he is on the road with Six and Sam, Sam and him play a game guessing Six's name. He is protective as well, always trying to protect his loved ones. Brandons attempts to give Four a normal life has made him more sociable than the others, he only began his training after he got his first legacy and made personal connections (Sarah and Sam) which both served and hindered his development. Four is quite possibly the least mature of the remaining Garde, as he allows his personal feelings to constantly endanger his mission and often makes rash decisions when flustered or angry. Prior to I Am Number Four, he seemed to be a very quiet, reserved teenager. However as his story progresses, he is shown to be extremely cocky when faced with conflict against those who are weaker than him (i.e. Mark James and his friends, drunk teenagers in "The Power of Six" (extended scene). So far, he's the most sociable of the remaining Garde. Depsite his flaws, he's the most infamous member of the Garde as both 7 and 10 wish to join him at the end of The Power of Six and 9 asks him the plan on what they'll do next. He has also spoken to the Mogadorian leader in visions. He feels very frustrated when having to run or when he can't protect or be there for his loved ones. He also gets angry when he feels he can't control anything like the destruction of Lorien, the death of Henri, and his parents, often thinking about them and what was taken away from him because of this. When he reads Henri's letter, he wonders if he might have had a younger brother or sister if Lorien would not have been destroyed. Four judges himself harshly, blaming himself for Sams capture in The Power of Six. John hates bullies or others who have high power but pick on weaker people. When Sarah's ex-boyfriend Mark James picks on both him and Sam, John nearly exchanges blows with Mark on a regular basis. All of the bullying comes to a stop when Mark James and his pals take one of their pranks too far, and John physically beats every one of them, while making it known that he, Sam and Sarah are to be left alone from then on. In The Power of Six, when Sam, Six and John are pulled over by a police officer, the officer tazes Sam, causing John to rip the tazer away from the officer by means of telekinesis and using it against him, as Sam did nothing to provoke the officer's assault. As of now, Number Four is to be considered the third strongest member of the Garde, only being surpassed by Number Nine and Number Six. It appears his lack of trauma was what delayed his legacies. History Four escaped to Earth when he was five with the eight other Garde children and their Cêpan's. The Cêpan were instructed to avoid the Mogadorians at all costs to give the Garde the time they needed to develop their Legacies and fight back against the Mogadorians. Being Number Four, Four was the fourth in line to be killed by the Mogadorians. The death's of Number One and Number Two did not affect as much as Number Three's death did because with the death of Three he knew that he was next. Four was nine when the Mogadorians found Earth. Number Four was asleep in a small town in Arizona, close to Mexico when the Mogadorians found and killed Number One. The pain was so intense that it woke him from his sleep. Henri moved himself and Four to Minnesota the next day. Four was twelve when Number Two was killed. Two's death happened in the middle of a spelling bee at a school in Colorado. The heat that was emitted by the scar was so intense that it caught Four's sock on fire. They were then caught in the same bureaucratic mess that Henri was striving to avoid. Four was taken to the emergency room and after the doctor saw the first scar he called the police. The police threatened to arrest Henri for child abuse but had to let him go because he was no where near Four when the second scar formed. Henri moved Four immediately to Maine, leaving everything except the Loric Chest. Four was fifteen when Number Three was killed. The scar that was forming emitted so much heat that it boiled the water around Four's leg. At the time he was talking to Tara, a pretty girl from school, who started to freak out. Four quickly tried to calm her down, before swimming back to shore, with only one breath. He then ran back to his and Henri's home. As soon as Henri saw him he knew that Three was dead. Henri then began to hastily pack. As soon as Henri had finished packing, they burned their wallets and left the island. I Am Number Four Four and Henri finish making their new identities and sign documents with their real estate agent, Annie Hart, before Four goes to sleep to prepare for his first day of school. As Four arrives at school, he quickly notices the cliques that everybody belongs to. He also notices Sarah Hart, who is milling among the groups taking pictures. They are soon joined by a beagle who takes an immediate liking to Four, but as Sarah tries to take its picture, it slowly backs away. Sarah soon gives up on trying to take the dogs picture. Four and Sarah engage in some small talk and soon the warning bell rings. As Sarah leaves, another student, Sam, comes up to Four and tells him that he should stay away from Sarah or face the wrath of Mark, her ex-boyfriend. After being directed to his period two class, Astrology, Four experiences trouble when Mark tries to trip him as he passes by. Though unexpectedly, Four stands up to Mark, silencing him soon after. Four spends most of his class admiring Sarah, but before long Four's first Legacy kicks in as his hands begin to glow bright and hot. Four attempts to send Henri a text for help, but words it wrong and so he waits until the end of class. Four storms out of Astrology without his pack of supplies and is confronted by Mark, though Four begins to lose control of his body and falls back as Sarah stops Mark from moving in on Four. Four then locked himself in the photography room until Henri could come and help him. Soon after, Henri does come, using an asthma attack as their excuse as he helps Four out of the school, Henri then leaves to retrieve Four's backpack, only for Four to discover that Mark stole his phone. The next day Four confronts Mark and demands for his phone to be returned, calling Mark out if he didn't do so by the end of the day. Four then glides through first and second period in silence, but it's at lunch when things heat up. Mark throws some of his spagetti and meatballs at Four, but they miss and hit Sam instead, not hitting Four until the second attempt. Four then goes to confront Mark but is stopped by one of his friends, Kevin. Kevin then defends Mark, saying that Four had to get through him before he could get Mark, and that's exactly what Four did as he knees Kevin in the groin. Though Four is stopped by the lunchroom attendant, Mr. Anderson, who sends Four, Sam, Kevin and Mark to Mr. Harris. Mr. Harris overlooks Mark and Kevin's offences for the publicity Mark brings the school, and so Four and Sam get off saying that for what Mark did and what Four did, it all evens out. The Power of Six Four is confused about his feelings for both Sarah and Number Six. On the way both him and Sam train with Six while eluding the police. They arrive to the conclusion that the Mogadorians have found a way to open Six's Chest when, after opening Four's they are ambushed. Four reads Henri's letter and finds out that the nine have been chosen by the planet as the next generation of Elders and that Malcom Goode, Sam's father, had been one of the humans to welcome them to Earth when they had first arrived. After reading the letter Sam gets the idea that his father has left him a clue back in Paradise in the well near his house. They go back and retrieve a white tablet. They are attacked by the Mogadorians who take possession of Four's Chest. Six remains to fight the Mogadorians and Four goes to take the chest back, but falters when he finds himself near to Sarah's house. Despite's Sam's protests, Four meets with Sarah where he accidentally reveals certain incidents between him and Six. She apparently alerts the police of Four's whereabouts and both he and Sam get arrested. Six helps the boys escape. She announces that she had found out that a Garde is in Spain and plans to go there to help because she feels the Garde is in trouble. While Six goes off to Spain, Four is to take Sam to retrieve his and Six's Chests and to look for Sam's father at a Mogadorian hiding place where Six had previously been held. Before Six leaves, Four and Six kiss and Six confesses to having feelings for both him and Sam. She gives Sam an address where they will meet in two weeks' time. They split in West Virginia. Four uses the Xlitharis to share Six's power and manages to find the chest after it expires. They find a Garde member, Nine, but Four loses sight of Sam in the commotion and narrowly escapes before a force field is erected and Sam is trapped inside. Four and Nine head North after they find out that the address of the place where they had been supposed to meet Six had remained with Sam. With Sarah's betrayal, as well as Sam's loss, John has lost all connections with humanity and returns to being known as simply Four.﻿ Legacies John has five known Legacies. Two are possessed by all Garde and he has three individual Legacies. Physical Attributes Four has enhanced physical abilities like all Garde do. He is far stronger, faster, and more durable than regular human-beings. He is able to throw a full grown man across a room and he can run through forests, running through the branches, at amazing speeds. With this, he also has enhanced senses. He can focus his hearing to certain people while concentrating and he can hear from long distances. Even though all Garde have enhancements, a few Garde have even better enhancements than the usual Garde. For example, Seven can run faster than the other Garde and Nine can hear better than the other Garde. Animal Telepathy (Zoopathy) Four developed this legacy while in Florida. This was his first legacy but he thought it was his second because he didn't realize that he had this legacy and he thought that Lumen was his first. During his battle with the Mogadorians at the high school, he realized this legacy for the first time when he told the Mogs beast to stop attacking them and attack the Mogadorians. This ability works by him talking through his and their minds and not with literally communicating with them with this voice. This legacy is also possessed by Number Nine. Lumen Lumen is the legacy that makes the user immune to heat and fire externally. Four got this legacy a few days after Three's death. This originally only started into his hands but, with the help of Henri, he spread the legacy to the rest of his body and he became fully immune to fire on the outside. Because he only is immune to fire on the outside, if he were to breath while on fire, he would risk causing internal damage. Eventually, Four's legacy to be immune to heat and fire turned into Pyrokinesis, or the control of fire itself. This legacy allows Four to directly tap into the power of Lorien and posses unlimited potential. Pittacus Lore Transmission #5 Telekinesis Every Garde develops the legacy to move objects with their mind. Telekinesis is supposed to come with the first legacy but Four's legacy came a while after his second legacy. Henri knew this and began to worry and tried to activate it by doing training exercises with him to activate the legacy. Eventually he did get telekinesis and it advanced very quickly. Soon after he got it, he could manipulate large objects. Precognition Precognition is the legacy to see into the future in his dreams. It is unknown if this is an actual legacy but while traveling with Six and Sam, Four began having dreams about the Mogs. It was never said if he thought that this was a new legacy but it can be presumed that it is. Butt Relationships *Sarah Hart is a presumed-older human female with whom John has an intimate relationship during his time in Paradise Ohio. Sarah's friendly and caring nature and John's attraction combined to create their relationship which began friendly and eventually became romantic. Physically speaking John and Sarah progressed as far as kissing however emotionally they are described as in true love. Sarah tells John at the end of the novel that she will wait for him and does not come with him and Sam as they leave Paradise Ohio. She is suspected of turning him in to the FBI after he implies having feelings for Six. *Henri is John's Cêpan, a trainer and guardian assigned to him. John never knew his father and as such Henri served to fulfill that role for much of his life. John is often described as desiring to refer to Henri as 'dad' but it does not come naturally as he refers to him as Henri to many people, possibly risking his cover. Henri and John are very close and John has unyielding faith in Henri. Henri has been responsible for looking after John and saving him many times. However there has also been a natural tension between the two when Henri wishes to uproot them both from Paradise Ohio to ensure their survival. After Henri's death in the novel, John swears to take his ashes to Lorien. *Sam Goode is initially polite to John and the two become friends after Sam warns him to stay away from Sarah due to her possessive ex-boyfriend. After witnessing some events Sam pulls a gun on John revealing that Sam's father is believed to be abducted by aliens and that he believes John has come for him. Initially Sam is lied to by John and their friendship continues until he needs Sam to help him save Henri. After this Sam is told about John's true nature, he accepts John as a friend and alien and shows extreme loyalty in the battle against the beasts in the climax of the novel. Sam leaves Paradise Ohio with John. *Number Six -Back on Lorien, Six's and Four's parents were best friends who joked that they'd end up together. When Four first meets Six it is because she had been looking for him and the other remaining Garde. Her interventions save his life during his first battle with the Mogs. During the course of the Power of Six, Four becomes drawn to Six despite his feelings for Sarah and his friendship with Sam. They constantly flirt with one another and Four comes to admit his feelings for her when she tells him she likes him despite the fact that he can be an idiot at times. *Number Nine -When Four meets Nine in West Virginia he is impressed by his Legacies and combat abilities going so far as to compare them to Six's but becomes concerned about the fact that Nine seemed to enjoy fighting too much. Still they work well together and escape after which they make plans to recover at Nine's home in Chicago. Trivia *Four has moved a total of 22 times by the end of I Am Number Four, some locations being in North Carolina, Arizona, Minnesota, Colarado, Maine, Florida, Montana and Ohio.﻿ *His parents names were Lara and Liren. Reference Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Characters Category:Film Characters